Jealous
by casualtyzax
Summary: A little fanfic that was originally a one shot, but now being changed into a full on fanfic (Jacob as O/C because he's not on the list yet)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, little Connie One-Shot from after what happened on Sunday's episode.

Enjoy x

This is based on the Song Jealous by Labrinth. This song has a special meaning to me.

-x-

After a long hard-working day and night, Connie had decided to email Grace. If it wasn't for Roxanne, she wouldn't of even thought about this heartfelt email.

Gracie,

I know this is hard to say, but I would love for you to come back. It's as if a piece of me is missing. I wished you the best of all this world could give, and I wish it would be me. As I sink in the sand watch you slip through my hands oh, as I die here another day because all I do is cry behind this smile. I wish it was easier to say but It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way

You're happy without me.

Love Mum xxxx

-x-

After she had wrote that, Connie burst out into tears. At that moment Jacob was walking past and saw Connie with tears streaming down her face. He couldn't ignore it, he hated seeing anyone (especially Connie) in this state.

"Mrs Beachump, what's wrong?." Jacob asked her, with a look of pity in his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just I feel like Roxanne has given me a different perspective with my daughter, I need her and she's halfway across the world. I wish I was a better mother, but I'm definitely not." Connie explained, more tears streaming down her face.

Then, she did something she didn't know was in her. She leant in and kissed Jacob. It was a sweet passionate kiss, but she loved it all the while.

-x-

A cute little bit of Jacob and Connie at the end. I ship them so much (and Connie/Cal)

Hannah x


	2. Chapter 2

I thought this would be a one shot at first, but I've now decided to make it into a proper full on fanfiction. If any of it doesn't make sense, it's because I'm writing this at 2am. Not a great idea when I have to be up at 7am but oh well.

Enjoy Hannah x

-x-

Grace's POV

I was finishing doing my homework, when I saw a email pop up. I opened it and read it.

Gracie,

I know this is hard to say, but I would love for you to come back. It's as if a piece of me is missing. I wished you the best of all this world could give, and I wish it would be me. As I sink in the sand watch you slip through my hands oh, as I die here another day because all I do is cry behind this smile. I wish it was easier to say but It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way

You're happy without me.

Love Mum xxxx

I didn't know I was crying until i looked in the mirror next to me.

"Dad?" I shouted from my bedroom with a questioning tone.

"What Sweetie?" He replied, once he had reached my bedroom.

"I would love to go back to mum. I want to go back to Holby. It feels like home to me" I replied, not knowing I was shouting.

"No need to get that tone with me. You will do as you're told. You're staying with me whether you like it or not. I don't care if you want to go back home." Dad said, which resulted in me feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't ask stupid questions like that again. Do you hear me?" He asked.

I replied, "yes" in a really weak voice.

"Get in bed. NOW!" He replied, shouting the last bit. That's when I realise he's not the person I thought he would be.

-x-

Just a quick filler. Updates won't be as regular as I have now gone back to school but will update asap xx

P.S. If any of you have tumblr. Feel free to follow me.

UN- BraxtonRainsfordContostavlosSugg


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, new chapter sorry if it's a bit rubbish I've been sent home from school so passing the time by updating

Grace's POV

1 week later...

It's been a week, one week where I have not been able to have ANY form of contact with mum. No calls, texts, emails or Skype calls. I've had enough of it. Dad doesn't treat me nicely anymore, I now also have bruises and scars where he's hurt me and I absolutely hate him for it. I now have to find a way for them to be covered up, along with scars that will be with me forever.

Connie's POV

It's been a week since I've heard from Grace, she normally contacts me daily. I'm getting worried. Jacobs tried to calm me down, but this is just too unusual.

Grace's POV

Dad said that I could go to one of my friends houses for tea. I really just wanted to get out of the house. My friend, Emmalyn, is a really good singer-she also tells me I am too. So today we are going to her house and learning a song for a competition at school, where if we win, we get to have it recorded. I really want to tell my mum, but of course dad won't let me.

After school...

Emma's mum picked us up (A/N: Emma is short for Emmalyn) and we went straight into her room.

"So what song should we do?" I asked her.

"I was thinking of an Ella Eyre song. I don't know which one though." Emma replied.

-X- it had took a while to decide on a song, but we'd decided on Even If. It's one of out favourite songs, so we only had to figure out who was doing what part of the song. After we had run through it once or twice we decided to show her mum and dad.

[Emmalyn]

I took it all for granted

I know what I did

What I've become

But even you

You did some damage

All of those things

That you used to say

[Grace]

It's funny how

The bigger deal

It's smaller now

Smaller than it was before

But baby now I figured out

That all that we could talk about

Was more than more

Even if we'll never find the time

And even if we'll never get it right

I know I am glad I was able

To be by your side

And even if the stars can't align

You know where I am

You know where I am

[Emmalyn]

We've never had it easy

But you had your ways

And I sure had mine

And only you could ever see it

See through the walks

That I hide behind

[Grace]

It's funny how

The bigger it gets

It's nothing now

Nothing how it was back then

If only I have realised

That all that we have compromised

Was all real

Even if we'll never find the time

And even if we'll never get it right

I know I am glad I was able

To be by your side

And even if the stars can't align

You know where I am

You know where I am

[Both]

But all that could matter

Is still somewhere here

Pieces were scattered

Some are still near

I said I would never

Hold on to you

But you hold on to me

[Grace]

Even if we'll never find the time

And even if we'll never get it right

I know I am glad I was able

To be by your side

And even if the stars can't align

And even if the stars can't align

-X-

I really felt ill once we had stopped singing. All I could remember is Emma's mum coming up to me and hugging me, then I blacked out

i highly recommend listening to Even If by Ella Eyre. Such a sad and heartfelt song.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I've had this chapter since November and i have't updated it whoops :/

hope you enjoy it, I know it's only short but there's a new one soon

Connie's POV

I was in the middle of my admin day when my phone went off.

Phone call  
C-Connie  
DrA-Doctor Armstrong

DrA- Hello, is this the mother of Grace Beauchamp.

C-Yes it is, who is it please

DrA- It's Doctor Armstrong of New York general hospital. Your daughter was brought in when she fainted. She has bruises and scars all over her body.

She has woken up now, and asked me to ring you.

C-Tell her I will be with her as soon as I possibly can. I'm having to travel from the UK so I will get there as soon as possible. Could you please contact her father, and if you could, can you please keep a close eye on her when she's with him because something isn't right there.

DrA-Of course. I understand. Her friends mother brought her in and she said about the fact you were in the UK so I'll make sure she knows what's happening. I'll see you as soon as possible, Ms Beauchamp.

C-thank you.

-X-  
3rd persons POV

"Staff Nurse Masters, a word please." Connie asked him once she reached the nurses station.

Once they had reached the office, Connie broke down in tears. Connie didn't know how to break the news to him.

"J-Jacob, i-we-need to go to America. S-something h-has happened to G-grace and we need to be there." Connie said to him

"Okay. Let's go and pack our bags and we'll go." Jacob replied.

"So you're seriously going to come with me." She replied to Jacob.

"Of course babe. I love you so much"


End file.
